1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mattress apparatus having a laminate structure of a pad-mounted spring unit and an outer cover body covering the laminate structure and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the mattress apparatus has a spring unit comprised of rows of many coil springs to provide a laminate structure with pads, such as synthetic cotton and urethane foam, formed thereon. The laminate structure is covered with an outer cover body. The outer cover body comprises top and bottom layers covering the corresponding pads and side layers covering an outer peripheral area of the spring unit.
In the mattress apparatus thus constructed, in order to prevent the pads from being displaced relative to the spring unit, the pads are joined to the spring unit by a greater number of clips. Further, in order to prevent the outer cover body from being displaced relative to the spring unit, flange cloths are joined at one end portion to the inner surfaces of the top and bottom layers and at the other end portion to the marginal edge area of the spring unit by clips as in the case of the pads.
According to the aforementioned arrangement the pads are prevented, by the clips, from being displaced and the outer cover body is prevented, by the flange cloths, from being displaced.
The clipping of the pads to the spring unit requires lots of time, thus leading to lowered production. Further the joining of the flange cloths to the spring unit also takes lots of time on many occasions.
In the case where the mattress apparatus has to be scrapped due to damage caused by the prolonged use of it, it has recently been practiced that those component parts are dismembered for the types of materials to be sorted and for ready disposal. For this reason, it is necessary to scrap the mattress apparatus, while grouping their component parts into metal parts, such as the spring unit, and pads (synthetic cotton, etc., for instance) and outer cover body.
If, however, the pads are joined by many clips to the spring unit as in the aforementioned case, then it is rather difficult to remove the pads from the spring unit and also to remove the outer cover body from the spring unit. Therefore, it takes lots of time to disassemble the component parts for scrapping purpose.